¿Piensas en mi?
by Rozenroth
Summary: Gamtav
1. Ya no te soporto

_- uuuHHHH... _

_Otra vez ese sonido... Como cadenas arrastrandose desde lo mas oscuro de mi habitacion... Tengo miedo... Tengo demasiado miedo para poder voltearme y percatarme si ha sido una ilusion o una realidad... ¿Pero que podría hacer? ¡Todo es culpa de Vriska! Hace un par de dias que ha estado torturandome mentalmente... Lo sé, porque me lo dijo... Me habia advertido muchas veces que si no mataba a alguien de mi propia casta, me castigaria cruelmente... Me dio un plazo de un mes... Y ese plazo caducó hace unos 3 dias atras... ... Pero no tenia otra opcion, jamas se me ocurriria dañar a uno de mis hermanos, se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero pareciera que me escuchara cada vez menos... Para colmo se ha molestado conmigo y no le puedo pedir que se detenga, tampoco le pediré a alguien quien se contacte con ella... Seria demasiado vergonzoso... Cielos... Ese sonido... Esos susurros que agonizan de dolor... No los soporto... Me gustaria saber cuando acabara... ¡Me gustaria saber cuando lograré entender por completo lo que quiere de mi!... Pero no lo entiendo... Dandome todas esas indirectas extrañas... Coqueteandome... Golpearme... Besarme y luego ahorcarme... Nadie podria entender eso... Me cansa demasiado... Tanto que quisiera tirarme nuevamente de ese barranco que me arrojo la otra vez..._

_*Crash*_

_¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? Me arrastré rapidamente a un mueble que se encontraba a no muy lejos de mi, temblando de miedo a causa de ese sonido... Temblaba de miedo como un pobre imbecil. Se habia oido demasiado real... Nuevamente se escucho algo encima de mi colmena, esta vez eran pasos pesados, similares a los golpes de un martillo... Como si me estuviera exigiendo que le dejara entrar... Oh Dios... Era mas que obvio que se trataba de una ilusion... Comencé a derramar lagrimas por la angustia amarga que tenia que pasar... Esto me estaba afectando... Por favor Vriska... Si puedes leer lo que estoy pensando... Por favor... ¡Detente ya! Ya no quiero ser tormentado por mas tiempo... ¡N-No se lo que realmente quieres de mi! Pero te juró que te lo daré... Asi que por favor... Se oyó un fuerte crujido exactamente encima de mi._  
_-¡Por favor dejame en paz!_  
_El techo se rompio._  
_-¡T-TaV!, ¡¿hErMaNo Te AsUsTe?!_

_Quien hacia esos ruidos tenebrosos era Gamzee... Cuando cayo del techo de mi colmena corrio rapidamente a abrazarme._

_- JoDeR BrO, cOmO Lo SiEnTo... QuErIa DaRtE uNa sOpReSa, No aTeRrARtE aL pUNtO dE hAcEr MojAr TuS PaNtALoNeS :oP _  
_-uHHH? ¡¿eHH?!_

_Ohh mierda... Esto no puede ser mas vergonzoso_

_- OhHhHh... HeRmAnO nO LlOrEs... No Te EsToY MolEsTaNdO pOr eSo... ¿tE eNcUnETrAs bIeN? ¿qUe hAcEs dEbAjO dEl mUeBlE?_  
_-uHH... }:'s_

_Estalle en llanto... Estoy tan feliz... Tan feliz de que Gamzee haya venido a verme... Me dirigi rapidamente a abrazarlo con fuerza... Y el me respondio de la misma manera... Sabia que lo necesitaba demasiado en este momento... No se como explicarlo... Pero él, es extraño... No lo digo en mala manera... Sino que sabe exactamente que decir y hacer cuando me siento mal... Y venir en el momento indicado... Bueno, de todas formas el es extraño en todas las formas posibles... Al pensar en eso se me escapo una leve risa nerviosa... Y él lanzó un suspiro cerca de mi oreja... Conversamos un poco... Yo no le dije las razones pero... Le comenté que me sentia muy mal hace unos dias... Y el me sugirio pasar un tiempo en su casa... No pude ni siquiera negarme ante su peticion ya que no me dio tiempo de nada... Tinkerbull le habia dado la razon a Gamzee y me pidio que le aceptara su propuesta... Asi que me rendi mentalmente... De todas formas estaba feliz... Mientras Gamzee estuviera a mi lado, me sentia mas seguro... Y los poderes mentales de Vriska no funcionaban muy bien_


	2. ¿Dónde estás?

_-uHHHH... ¿gAM qUÉ eSTÁS hACIENDO?_  
_-nO tE pREoCuPeS, tE AyUdArÉ pArA QuE eNtReS cOmPlEtAmEnTe..._  
_-¡nO, nO eSPERA!_  
_-MaLdIcIoN hErMaNo, ¿QuÉ sUcEdE aHoRa? :o(_  
_-m-mE ESTÁS EMPUJANDO MUY BRUSCAMENTE... cREO QUE YA NO ENTRARÉ MÁS..._  
_-Es EsTuPiDo, SiEmPrE Se PuEdE mÁs... DéJaMe AyUdArTe_  
_-nGH... g-gAMZEE... mE ESTÁN DOLIENDO LAS PIERNAS..._  
_-SóLo Un PoCo MáS _  
_-¡aHHHH!_  
_-OhH jOdEr..._

_Gamzee habia puesto mas fuerza de la necesaria y por accidente rompi su capullo de recuperacion con mis cuernos_

_-JaJaJaJa... ToDa EsTá MiErDa Se Ha DeSpArRaMaDo En El SuElO_  
_-¡lO SIENTO MUCHO! sABIA QUE NO CAERIA EN TU CAPULLO-_  
_-nO tE pReOcUpEs HeRmAnO, dE CuAlQuIeR fOrMa No Lo UsO :o)_  
_-¿aH NO? ¿eNTONCES EN QUÉ DUERMES?_  
_- ¡jUsTo AqUi!_

_Me señalo muy alegremente su pila de bocinas._

_-uHHHH...¿nO TE DUELE CUANDO TE MUEVES?_  
_-a VeCeS, cUaNdO tEnGo SuEñOs ExTrAñOs QuE ReQuIeRen De Mi PúTiSiMo ElIxIr MiLaGrOsO pArA CaLlAR ToDoS EsOs HiJoS De PeRrA, pErO gEnErAlMeNtE nO :o) iNcLuSo FeF cUaNdO vIeNe a vErMe NoS dAmOs UnOs JoDiDaS y MeReCiDaS sIeStAs CoMo HeRmAnOs De ToDa La ViDa_  
_-¿tE LLEVAS BIEN CON LA GENTE DE MAR?_  
_-No MuChO... sOn Un Poco ExTrAñOs, ¿SabEs? La GrAn MaYoRiA hA IntEnTaDo AgUjeReArMe cOn sUs jOdIdOs tRiDeNtEs O esA MiErDa eXtRaÑa QuE UsAn PaRa cAzAr - Me hizo el gesto como si estuviera moviendo un baston de gran tamaño, no pude evitar reirme por lo bajo, le salia muy cómico-_  
_-jAJAJAJA... sI, sE LLAMAN TRIDENTES }:) uHHH... ¿eNTONCES HAS TENIDO QUE PELEAR CON ELLOS CONSTANTEMENTE?_  
_- NaH... No Se HaCeRcAn MuChO a mI cOlMeNa... PaReCe qUe lEs tIeNeN mIeDo A lA TiErRa... SóLo FeF vIeNe A ViSiTaRmE, ToDoS LoS DeMaS vIvEn MuY lEjOs :o( _  
_-uHHH... ¿pOR ESO FUISTE A VISITARME? - Mi pregunta no fue complicada, pero hice que Gamzee se pusiera levemente nervioso por eso... Tardo como 15 segundos en mirarme de nuevo y responderme -_  
_-Si... AlGo AsI ;o) _

_Despúes de eso me ayudo a acomodarme a la pila de bocinas... No fue para nada facil ya que eran muy duras y me dolia cada posicion en la que me encontraba, asi que termine acomodado encima de Gamzee... Fue... Algo muy vergonzoso a los primeros segundos, ya que él fue quien me tiró encima suyo... Pero despues de unos momentos me senti realmente comodo de esa forma._

_-¿eStÁs BiEn AsI?_  
_-uHH... sI, PARA SER ALGO EXTRAÑO ME SIENTO BASTANTE COMODO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE DUERMO FUERA DE MI COLMENA DE RECUPERACION_  
_-LaS BoCiNaS SoN MuChO mÁs cOmOdAs De lO QuE PaReCeN hIjO dE PeRrA ;o)_  
_- jAAJAJA... sI... pERO ES PORQUE ESTÁS ACOSTUMBRADO... - Lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, parece que era bastante tarde, el nocivo sol de Alternia comenzaba a mostrar los rayos de luz más segadores del día, tuvimos mucha suerte en llegar a la colmena antes de que se mostrara con toda es apotencia - uHHH... ¿Gamzee?_  
_-¿QuÉ oCuRrE hIjO dE pErRa? -Susurro con una voz casi inaudible -_  
_-... gRACIAS... uHH... gRACIAS POR AYUDARME CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITO... eRES UN BUEN AMIGO..._  
_- jEjEjE... HeRmAnO... eNtIeNdO qUe vRiSkA AsUstE TaNtO... pErO nO DeJeS QuE Te cOmA lA CaBeZa... - Despúes de ese suave susurro, se quedo dormido... Yo me acomodé en su pecho para poder dormir tambien -_  
_- ... eNTIENDO..._

_-_

_AG: ¿Estás seguroooooooo? _

_CG: MIRA, LO DIRÉ DE LA FORMA MAS SUTIL POSIBLE SÓLO PORQUE ERES UNA CHICA, AL MENOS TECNICAMENTE... ¡ME IMPORTA UNAREVERENDA MIERDA SI EL HIJO DE PERRA SE HA ESCONDIDO CUANDO ME ESCUCHÓ GOLPEAR SU COLMENA! LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE NO ESTÁ EN SU CASA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN LEJOS DE TI Y DE TU MALDITA MANIPULACION MENTAL, GRAN PUTA DE OCHO OJOS._

_AG: Okay okay te creo ::::( Cielos, estás mas terri8le que de costum8re, ¿acaso Terezi te ha rechazado o qué?_

_CG: VOY A HACER QUE NO LEI ESO, PORQUE EL QUE ME RECHAZE O NO (COSA QUE PARA TI NO DEBERÍA IMPORTAR, ¡PORQUE NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!) NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MI ESTADO DE ÁNIMO... SÓLO ESTOY PREOCUPADO DE GAMZEE... HACE DIAS QUE EL BASTARDO NO ME HABLA..._

_AG: ¿Y qué? _

_CG: REALMENTE NO SE PORQUE HABLO ESTO CONTIGO, ¡ADIOS!_

**_CarcinoGeneticist [CG] dejó de trollear a ArachnidsGrip [AG] _**

_AG: Hey antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte otro favor, ¿Karkat? Maldición ::::( _

**_ArachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de trollear a CarcinoGeneticist [CG] _**

_¿Dónde se habrá metido ese bastardo? Al menos Karkat me ha ayudado a resolver mis dudas... No está en su casa... ¿Pero entonces dónde? No sé con quienes se lleva bien aparte de Aradia... Tampoco voy a ir preguntando puerta por puerta a cada troll de Alternia donde se ha metido... ¡Ahhhh! Y justo cuando queria hacer algo bueno para él... ¡Que se joda! ¡que se joda el y su maldita hada-toro cosa extraña! Tavros siempre la jodes con creces... ¡Me molesta tanto que si lo tuviera en este momento al frente de mi quien sabe que cosas terribles le haria! ¿Uh? ¿Alguien me estaba hablando? _

**_GallowsCalibrator [GC] comenzó a trollear a ArachnidsGrip [AG]_**

_GC: H3Y VR1S, ¿3ST4S 4H1 S1 O NO?_

_AG: Aquí estoy ;;;;)_

_GC: H3Y J3J3J3... K4RK4T M3 D1JO QU3 L3 P3D1ST3 QU3 FU3R4 4 L4 C4S4 D3 T4VROS, 3SP3RO QU3 NO LO 3ST3S MOL3ST4NDO :?_

_AG: ¿Por qué molestaría a alguien como el eh? ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! _

_GC: NO LO S3, D3 TOD4S FORM4S 3S 3XTR4ÑO QU3 NO LO 3NCONTR4R4... 4D3M4S QU3 NO S3 H4 CON3CT4DO 3N D14S... M3 PR3GUNT4B4 S1 TU T3N14S QU3 V3R CON SU R3P3NT1N4 D3S4P4R1C1ON :]_

_AG: ¡Ohh por favor no uses a Tavros para tus juegos de detectives!_

_GC: NO SON JU3GOS, H4BLO MUUUUUUUUY 3N S3R1O :]_

_AG: Okay como digas... Dime, ¿te llevas 8ien con Tavros? _

_GC: ¿POR QU3 M3 PR3GUNT4S 3SO? :? ¡M3 LL3VO B4ST4NT3 B13N CON T4VROS Y CON TODOS LOS QU3 3ST4N 3N 3L CH4T D3 TROLL14N! _

_AG: ¿En serio? ¿Y Tav tam8ien se lleva8a 8ien con todos?_

_GC: ¡POR SUPU3STO! 3N 3SP3C14L CON 3L P4Y4SO :]_

_AG: ¿Eridan?_

_GC: NO, 3L OTRO P4Y4SO D3 S4NGR3 M3NOS MOR4D4 J3J3J3_

**_ArachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de trollear a GallowsCalibrator [GC] _**

_GC: ¡VR1SK4! NO S3 QU3 L3 H4S H3CHO 4 T4VROS 3ST4 V3Z, P3RO QU3 NO S3 T3 OCURR4 H4C3RL3 N4D4 4 G4MZ33!, 4L P4Y4SO NO S3 TOC4 :[ _

_**GallowsCalibrator [GC] dejó de trollear a ArachnidsGrip [AG] **_


	3. El payaso no es estúpido

_Tavros no es el tipo de persona que salga muy a menudo a no ser que sea por una fuerte razón... Y según Terezi él se lleva bastante bien con todos, pero generalmente tiende a hablar más con él...Probablemente Gamzee fue a ver a Tavros y se lo llevo a su colmena... ¡O tal vez lo ha raptado! Nah… Ese payaso no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie ni aunque tuviese la oportunidad... Caminaba una y otra vez en mi habitación pensando las posibilidades que tenía a mi alcance... Ahora que Tavros no estaba en su colmena, no podía llegar y pedirle disculpas... ¡Solo un imbécil tenía que escucharme decir ese tipo de cosas! Así que tenía que pensar cómo sacar a Tavros de la colmena de Gamzee, viéndolo de retrospectiva es algo complicado... Me he pasado por la colmena de Gam en mis viajes como La marquesa Mindfang y está custodiada por una cabra de mar constantemente, y no es muy amable con los desconocidos... Jejejeje casi llega a asesinar a Eridan con su cola por accidente, ¡el pobrecito no pudo conciliar el sueño por más de una semana! Pero por eso... No puedo llegar de sorpresa... Y el único que puede manipular a los animales es Tavros... ¡Claro! Lo manipularía de momento para que el lusus guardián de Gamzee no me trate de asesinar... Pero si lo hago se dará cuenta que estoy cerca... Y tiene que ser una sorpresa... ¡Ahhh! ¡Tavros tu siempre lo haces todo tan complicado! ¡El rey de los capullos indudablemente! Ohh... Alguien me estaba hablando desde hace un buen rato..._

_** GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] comenzó a trollear a ArachnidsGrip [AG]**_

GA: Hey, ¿Que Estás Haciendo En Este Momento? Se Supone Que Me Ibas A Ayudar En Un Nuevo Diseño De Un Vestido, Espero Que No Estés Evitando Nuevamente Esta Situación Vriska... Me Prometiste Que Me Ayudarías.

AG: si lo sé ::::( sólo que ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, ¿no puede ser en otra ocasión?

GA: No.

AG: Ahhhhhhhh! Vamos Kanaya sa8es que te ayudaría si tuviese opción!

GA: ¿Qué Es Lo Tan Importante Que Debes Hacer Para No Venir A Ayudarme? Has Estado Extendiendo El Plazo Desde Hace Un Buen Tiempo, Me Cuesta Creer Que Tienes Algo Importante Que Hacer.

AG: Es algo que tiene que ver con Tavros, no te puedo dar más información al respecto ::::(

GA: ...Entiendo...

AG: ¿De verdad? ::::D

GA: Si, Lo Entiendo... Puede Ser Para Otra Ocasión...

GA: Awwwwwwww! 8ueno será mejor que me vaya, adiós ;;;;)

_**ArachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de trollear a GrimAuxiliatrix [GA]**_

GA: Hasta Pronto...

_**GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] dejó de trollear a ArachnidsGrip [AG]**_

_Espere a los primeras sombras de la noche para dirigirme a la colmena de Gamzee, no estaba precisamente cerca... Por lo que necesitaba todo el tiempo necesario, si me alcanzaba el sol de Alternia quizás que cosas me pudiesen ocurrir... Aún no sabía qué hacer cuando me viera su lusus... Pero algo se me ocurriría, incluso con un poco de suerte tal vez ni siquiera me lo tope... Cuando me faltaba la mitad del camino pude ver a los lejos alguien conocido... Esa persona... ¿Era Terezi?_

_- ¡¿Hey tú que estás haciendo aquí?! D:::: - Cuando le grite a menos de 2 metros de distancia, se asustó, yo tampoco me la esperaba encontrar de sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos me mostro esa molesta sonrisa suya -_

_- 1NSP3CC1ÓN :]_

_-Inspección de qué?!_

_- 3L S3ÑOR G4MZ33 M4K4R4 Y 3L C4B4LL3RO T4VROS N1TR4M NO H4N MOSTR4DO S3Ñ4L3S D3 V1D4 D3SD3 H4C3 M4S D3 4 D14S, C13RT4S P3RSON4S 3ST4N 4LGO PR3OCUP4D4S POR LO QU3 L3S HUB13S3 OCURR1DO, 4SI QU3 H4N M4ND4DO 4 1NSP3CC1ON4R QU3 TODO 3STUV13S3 B13N :D_

_- No puede ser en otra ocasión? ::::( tengo serios asuntos que atender con Tavros y no quiero más personas innecesarias en ese momento._

_-QU3 T1PO D3 4SUNTOS? :?_

_-No son de tu incum8encia! De todas formas no importan, puedes dirigirte a tu colmena nuevamente y avisarle a los demás de que están en perfecto estado, solo se les cayó el sistema o algo por el estilo_

_-L4S COS4S NO PU3D3N S3R T4N S3NC1LL4S, YO 3STOY H4C13NDO UN TR4B4JO SUM4M3NT3 R1GUROSO Y S3R1O POR 4QU1, NO PU3DO D3J4RLO P4S4R SOLO PORQU3 T13N3S QU3 D3C1RL3 C13RT4S 3STUP1D3C3S 4 T4V, D3J4 D3 S3R T4N H1NCH4P3LOT4S CON 3L POBR3C1TO CH1CO, LO T3RM1N4R4S M4T4TNDO D3 UN 4T4QU3 :O_

_- Ya te dije que no te metieras en ese asunto carajo! D:::: Vete a tu colmena ahora!_

_-¡C4LM4T3 1D1OT4! D3 CU4LQU13R FORM4 NO 1B4S 4 LL3G4R M4S 4LL4 D3 DOS M3TROS C3RC4 D3 L4 C4S4 D3 G4MZ33 :[_

_-Y tú como sa8es eso eh?_

_- POR GO4TD4D_

_-8ah! Podría fácilmente derrotar a su lusus! - Mostré aire de triunfadora hacia ella, ¡lógicamente no iba a dejar que se interpusiera en mi camino! ¿¡Por qué carajos tiene que ser tan cabezota!? -_

_- POR F4VOR NO D1G4S 1D1OT3C3S, GO4TD4D NO 3S COMO LOS D3M4S GU4RD14N3S CON QU13N H4Y4S COMB4T1DO_

_-Puedo contra cualquiera!_

_-3S3 3S 2L PUNTO, NO 3S CU4LQU13R4 :O_

_-Por qué sa8es tanto so8re el payaso?_

_- SU3LO V3N1R 4 MOL3ST4RLO D3 V3Z 3N CU4NDO :] T3 PODR14 4YUD4R 4 3NTR4R S1 QU13R3S, Y S1 3S QU3 3ST4N 4 S4LVO Y SOLO S3 L3S C4YO 3L S1ST3M4 COMO TU D1C3S, M3 1R3!_

_- Mmmm…_

_- 3SO 3S UN S1 O UN NO? :?_

_- ….Tal vez no tenga todo fríamente calculado... Y Podría necesitar tu ayuda... Un poco ::::(_

_-J3J3J3J3 ;]_

* * *

_-HeY..._

_uHH... ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-HeRmAnO..._

_Nghh... Pareciera... Que estuviera en las nubes... No quiero irme de aquí..._

_-TaV?_

_- Se siente bieeen..._

_- OhH EsO Es BuENo BrO... PeRo A Mí Me EsTá DoLiEnDo Un PoCo :o(_

_-¿¡eH!? - Estaba acostado encima de Gamzee... Haciendo que se incrustara las bocinas en la espalda - ¡l-lO SIENTO MUCHO! NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN HACERTE DAÑO D:{ - Nos levantamos y rápidamente y fui por un poco de slime... Le estaba sangrando la espalda, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición? -_

_-nO Te PrEoCuPeS hErMaNo... Ya PaSaRá :oD_

_- eS BUENO QUE SEAS RELAJADO... pERO PARA ESTAS COSAS TIENES QUE TENER CUIDADO, pUEDE INFECTARSE - Me sentía bastante culpable, no se veía muy bien y era una herida algo grande -_

_-nO SeAs TaN jOdIdAmEnTe SeVeRo CoN uN sImPlE rAsGuÑo..._

_-... aCASO... ¿tE HAS HECHO COSAS PEORES? -Le pregunté mientras se quitaba la polera y me disponía a esparcir el slime por su herida, habia una gran cantidad de sangre morada... Siempre se me olvidaba que Gamzee era un altasangre… Un peligroso altasangre, un leve escalofríos recorrió mi espalda por un momento... Si Vriska ya era sumamente letal y peligrosa... No quería pensar como podía ser Gamzee o Eridan, menos Feferi -_

_- No Me HeChO cOsAs TaN mAlAs... PeRo lOs aCcIdEnTeS OcUrRen HeRmAnO... mAs sI ViVeS cErCa Del MaR_

_-¿qUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?_

_-... nAdA - Hay veces que no le entiendo en absoluto... Muchas veces tampoco sé cuando habla en serio o está jugando -_

_- aHORA QUE LO PIENSO... lO UNICO QUE HEMOS HECHO HA SIDO PASAR EL TIEMPO HACIENDO RIMAS ALGO MIERDOSAS JEJEJE... ¿cREES QUE SE EXTRAÑEN PORQUE NO ESTAMOS CONECTADOS?_

_-¿QuIeNeS?_

_- ¡nUESTROS AMIGOS GAMZEE! ¿tE HAS OLVIDADO DE ELLOS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?_

_-AhHh... Es qUe eL TiEmPo Se Me VA VoLaNdO cUaNdO eStoY CoNtIgO hErMaNo, nI sIqUiErA Me He DaDo CuEnTa dE Eso JeJe :o)_

_- uHHH… pARA SERTE HONESTO ME SIENTO ALAGADO - Comenté apenado mientras le ponía un vendaje - cREO QUE ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE DISFRUTA TANTO MI COMPAÑIA... - Cuando hablaba con los demás... No es como si no me divirtiera... Pero sentía que estaba de segunda opción... Tenían mejores personas con la que hablar... Y no los reprochaba por eso... Pero me hacía sentir... Un poco solo... Me llevaba bien con Aradia pero... Después de ese incidente no volví a hablar mucho con ella... Terezi y Nepeta eran muy divertidas... Pero no creo que les sea tan relevante como Karkat o Equius... De los cuales no les agrado mucho... La única persona que siempre está contenta de verme... Es Gamzee... Siempre disfruto mucho su compañía... Siempre está a mi lado cuando lo necesito... Siempre está ahí para cuidarme... Me hace sentir bien sabiendo que no solo Rufioh que ni siquiera existe se preocupe tanto por mí -_

_-¡¿HeRmAnO DiJe AlGo MaLo?!_

_-¿q-qUE? - ¿Estaba llorando? me toqué las mejillas... Ohh... Bronce... Un color sucio... Oxidado... - deplorable..._

_- No DiGaS EsO - Me tomo en brazos y me sentó en sus piernas... Dejándome bastante cerca de su cuerpo... Poco a poco comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con su mano y con la otra me acariciaba en cabello... Por alguna razón... A pesar de ser embarazoso, me sentía cómodo... Siempre era así con él, bajé mi mirada apenado - hErMaNo No LlOrEs TaNtO... sIeMpRe pUeDeS pEdIrMe qUe tE HaGa SoNrEiR y Te hOrNeE Un pIe dE eLIxIr mIlAgRoSo - Me sonrió gentilmente -_

_- jAJAJAJA... gRACIAS... mE SIENTO MAL DEPENDIENDO TANTO DE TI...sIEMPRE ME AYUDAS EN TODO... mE SALVAS DE TODO... y ME HACE SENTIR MAL EL PENSAR QUE NO TE PUEDA DEVOLVER LO MISMO..._

_- ¿AsI QuE PoR EsO lLoRaS? ¡HeRmAnO tE eXpLoTaRá La CaBeZa De tAnTo PeNsAr! HoNk HoNk HoNk - Me apretó levemente el tabique son su mano, lo abracé acomodándome en su pecho -_

_- gRACIAs... - Lentamente comenzó a abrazarme, pero algo de eso tenía un atmosfera extraña... De pronto... Como por algo instantáneo... Recordé una conversación que tuve hace un tiempo con él... Estábamos haciendo rimas y... Me comentó cuando íbamos a ponernos a 100 con el equipo rojo... No volví a pensarlo después de eso pero... Ni tampoco volvió a hacer un comentario sobre eso… ¿De verdad se refería al cuadrante rojo? No puedo preguntarle algo así... Tengo algo de miedo... No sé si sea por Vriska o por el miedo en general de un próximo sublujador... Pero tengo miedo de la respuesta y la reacción de Gamzee -_

_-*HeRmAnO* -Me susurro levemente al oído sacándome de mis pensamientos -_

_-¿s-sI?_

_- *TeNeMoS aLgO dE cOmPaÑiA*... nO tE MuEvAs Ni Un CeNtImEtRo..._

_-Uhhh… oKAY - ¿Era acaso la gente de mar? Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio -_

* * *

_- ¿¡Hey Tez acaso falta mucho!? Me duelen las piernas ::::(_

_- NO S34S LLORON4, ¡¿4C4SO NO 3R4S TU QU13N T3N14 4SUNTOS 1MPORT4NT3S QU3 4T3ND3R?! :[_

_-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo... Estoy muy cansada! - No faltaba mucho, pero me entretenía ver a Vriska molesta jejjeje... Pude oler sin problemas la colmena de Gamzee a 5 metros de nuestro lugar - ¡¿Es ahí?!_

_- Y3P_

_- Yo me espera8a una colmena un tanto más..._

_- ¿C1RQU3R4? :D_

_- Digna de un altasangre! Su colmena es 10 veces más pequeña que la mía ::::(_

_-¿POR QU3 3ST4S T4N D3C3PC1ON4D4? :? - A veces no puedo entender lo que Vriska está pensando... -_

_- ¿Y su lusus donde se encuentra?_

_- GO4TD4D NO H4 H3CHO 4CTO D3 PR3SC3NC14 D3SD3 H4C3 M4S D3 2 B4RR1DOS J3J3J3_

_- Me has engañado!_

_- NO, PU3D3 4P4R3C3R 3N CU4LQU13R MOM3NTO :D_

_- Jodete! Me has engañado, da lo mismo como lo dig- - Le tapé la boca para que no siguiera gritando, ya estábamos muy cerca de la colmena -_

_- S1 H4C3S T4NTO 3SC4ND4LO T3 V4N 4 O1R 1D1OT4... 4C3RQU3MONOS 3N S1L3NC1O..._

_- ¿Por qué? Son estúpidos, no creo que se den cuenta que estamos cerca_

_- NO D3B3R14S SUB3ST1M4R T4NTO 4 LOS D3M4S :[_

_Nos acercamos sigilosamente a la ventana de la colmena, ahora que Vriska lo había mencionado... Si era bastante pequeña en comparación de las otras... Pero era de esperarse, Gamzee no le gustaban los espacios vacíos... Y una colmena tan grande como la de Vriska o Eridan no sería capaz de llenarse con tantas bocinas. Oí que Vriska se había atascado con unas ramas en el camino, por lo que se quedó atrás y yo me asome de las primeras a la ventana, estaba tan impregnado el olor a Faygo que no me fue difícil encontrarla... Olía un desorden descomunal, más de lo habitual, pero no escuchaba a ninguno de los 2... Tal vez si tenía que comenzar una profunda investigación por la desaparición de unos de mis amigo- Esperen... En las bocinas... Se encontraba la esencia de Tavros y Gamzee... Muy mezclada... Estaban... ¿Abrazados? Jojojo era un gran descubrimiento... Aunque también podía estar calmándolo con uno de sus ataques de ansiedad... No, ese abrazo no se olía amistoso... Y la atmosfera era un tanto sugestiva, ohh dios mio... Vriska se iba a desmayar cuando viera esto jajajja_

_- ¿De qué tanto te estás riendo? Gracias por ayudarme maldita ciega ::::(_

_- COMO POD14 S4B3R QU3 T3 H4B14S QU3D4DO 4TR4S 3H? :]_

_- No me vengas con tus chorradas de discapacidad, puedes oler y escuchar fácilmente lo que pasa a tu alrededor - Parecía mas enojada de lo habitual, pero al menos no estaba gritando - En serio, por qué te esta8as mostrando una sonrisa tan terrorífica ::::? - Se acercó a la ventana, pero me puse en medio -_

_- ¿3ST4S S3GUR4 D3 QU3 QU13R3S V3R 3STO VR1SK4?_

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Están ahí sí o no?!_

_- B4J4 3L VOLUM3N, S1, 3ST4N 4HI..._

_- Entonces si quiero ver, muévete... Ya estoy cansada de tus chorradas ::::(_

_- COMO QU13R4S :O_

_Le deje que observara en interior de la colmena, en unos segundos su rostro de frustración cambio a un rostro de impotencia e ira contenida que estaba a punto de estallar con un grito al cielo, así que le tapé la boca y la aleje de la ventana en el momento justo_

_- que carajos se cree ese payaso abrazando con tanto cariño a Tavros!? ¡Terezi esto es obra tuya!_

_- B4j4 3l VOLUM3N, COMO PU3D3 S3R OBR4 M1A :?_

_- ¡No lo sé!... Tal vez… Solo es una confusión, déjame ver - Volvió a subirse para ver, yo también me acerque... Sip, indudablemente no era un abrazo amistoso..._

_- Ese hijo de perra salió a coquetear con un payaso drogadicto y estúpido sin mi consentimiento... Qué clase de comportamiento es este... Jamás lo espere de Tavros..._

_- CU4LQU13R4 D1R14 QU3 3ST4S C3LOS4 ;]_

_-... No lo estoy._

_Aun así... La situación se me era un tanto extraña... De pronto Gamzee levanto la mirada y nos observó fijamente con algo de sorpresa y tranquilidad... Estuvo un par de minutos analizando detenidamente sus acciones y se le acercó al oído de Tav... ¿Qué estará tratando de hacer? Por sus movimientos pareciera que estaba tramando algo... Luego de un breve lapso de tiempo... Comenzó a darle leves besos al rostro de Tavros... Haciendo que la ira de Vriska se acumulara cada vez más..._

_[ TeZ...]_

_... Eh? Por un momento pensé que me estaban hablando mental-_

_[HeRmAnA... ¿mE OyEs? ]_

_Gam... ¡¿Gamzee?! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer eso!?_

_[¿CrEes QuE VrIsKa eS lA uNiCa cOn pODeReS mEnTaLeS?]_

_Ohhh... jejejeje... No sabía que podías hacer eso :]_

_[Si... CoMo SeA, sAcA a VrIsKa dE aQuI... ]_

_No puedo hacer eso... Ella es tan terca como un burro terrestre del cual jamás he conocido..._

_[EnToNcEs MolEsTaLa, No crEo QuE lE hAgA MuCHA gRaCiA qUe EsTe tAn ceRCa dE tAv]_

_Trataré :[_

_- H3Y VR1S... S3R4 M3JOR QU3 NOS V4Y4MOS D3 4QU1, VOLV4MOS 3N OTR4 OC4C1ON..._

_-No me iré de aquí... No creo que lo estén haciendo porque quieren... De seguro Gamzee de percato de nuestra presencia y hace eso para que me encabrone y me vaya, ¡no soy tan idiota!_

_No sirve, cree que están actuando_

_[...]_

_Al momento que respondí Gamzee abalanzo sobre Tav recostándolo sobre la pila de bocinas... ¿Estará tramando lo que yo pienso?_

_- g-gAM..._

_No le respondió... Más bien le dio una sugestiva sonrisa y comenzó a besarlo... Era... Era como las películas estúpidas de Karkat... No era un beso forzado… Si no más bien…_

* * *

_Sutil... Casi superficial... Pero era solo una ilusión, el hijo de perra le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo, ¿llegarías tan lejos para defender al cabronazo de Tav eh? ¡Pero yo no me iré de ninguna forma! Al momento de levantarme para entrar a su colmena, acerco el cuerpo de Tav al hacia el... Haciendo que soltara un leve suspiro casi mostrando lo pasivo y adorable que podía llegar a ser Tavros... Eso era algo de lo cual solo YO debía saber... Y ese bastardo estaba devorándoselo sin remordimiento en frente de mí... Me miro levemente dando una sonrisa triunfadora... Ya veo... Así que estás jugando Gam... ¡Pues no te lo dejaré tan fácil! No dejaré que pienses que eso me ha afectado, me di la vuela y me fui de ahí... Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo el numerito estúpido... Todo eso era una simple farsa... Tav jamás se dejaría besar por por qué sienta algo por el... Quiero pensar en es así…._

* * *

_Vris hace un buen rato que no estaba en la ventana como un jodido parasito… Y Tz sólo me dio una sonrisa burlesca y se marchó… Pero… No estaba muy seguro si dejar de besar a este cabronazo…. Era adictivo… Dulce y suave… Como un jodido pie de delicioso slime de sensual color verde recien horneado... Me daban ganas de devorarlo lentamente… Ohh dios…. ¿¡Acaso las estúpidas películas de Karkat me estaban afectado la cazuela con tanta mierda melosa y ridículamente descrita con palabras sugestivas!? Eso ha sido lo más estúpido que he pensado en toda mi vida, ¡ya deja de besar al cabronazo!... No, no puedo…. Es demasiado adorable… Y él tampoco me soltaba… Mas bien hacia sonidos un tanto extraños con cada lapso que lo volvía a besar… Se retorcía cada vez que tocaba su torso…. Como mierda podia soltar a un cabronzado asi... _

_- Hermano… ¿por qué me seduces así?_

_- ¿qUE? - Le susurré cuando dejé de besarlo… Sin darme cuenta tenia mis manos por debajo de su polera… Y tenía el rostro completamente bronceado, igual que un jodido elixir tratando de seducirte con ese burbujeante sonido de mierda tan tentador -_

_- BrO... nO Es BuEnO tEnTaR a LoS dEmAs... Es CoMO Si Le PuSIeRaS uNa BoTelLa De FaYgO a Un JoDIdO hERmAnO qUe No Ha BebIdO eN sEMaNa ni una SolA GotA De ElIXiR mILaGrOsO... lO uNiCo Qu loGrAs Con EsO eS qUe tE dEVoRen EntErO - Acerque su putisimo cuerpo contra mi tan pronto como termine de hablar-_

_- ¡¿q-qUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?_

_Le abracé con fuerza… No permiti que respondiera ni una sola jodida palabra…. No quería que lo hiciera… ¿por qué estás cosas tienen que ser tan jodidamente complicadas? Jamás necesité que la vieja cabra me estuviese explicando nada… Aun cuando muchos de mis hermanos trataron de mandarme al otro barrio con sus putísimos tridentes … Para estas cosas soy un jodido asco… Un jodido cobarde tambien…. Después de un tiempo Tav me abrazó sin reprocharme por mi comportamiento de mierda…. Eso me hizo sentir algo tranquilo… Ninguno de los 2 habló en toda la noche después de ese momento…. Y Tavros se durmio encima de la pila de bocinas, era un putisimo milagro que pudiese estar tan tranquilo despues de todo lo que habia pasado... Y era la primera vez que podía dormir sin estar encima de mí cuidando que no se clavara mis bocinas de mierda que de vez en cuando sonaban dandonos sustos de mierda... Me acerque para sentarme al lado suyo…. No había mucha diferencia del Tavros despierto y tranquilo…. Del Tavros durmiendo y adorable… Queria comerlo otra vez... ¡Era inevitable no pensar en hacerlo despues de probarlo! Como una putisima droga que solo quienes conocian su existencia tenian derecho de probarla… Pero no, está vez en probable que no le agrade la idea… Tal vez nunca más. Esta mierda ya me estaba reventando la cazuela, necesito un pie o quedaré como mi putisimo mejor amigo despues de una maraton de sus mierdosas peliculas de cuadrantes mezclados :o(_

* * *

_He hecho algo malo... Muy malo... He distorcionado toda la personalidad de mi bello Gamzee... Ya no es él DDD:! Pero no puedo hacer mucho mas que eso, he estado editando esta wea desde hace rato... Espero que les haya gustado igual :c || Bueno ahora lo he arreglado un poco mas... Igual sigue siendo no Gamzee :CC pero pasa un poco mas que antes (?)_


	4. Después de todo

_Ohh cielos, me había quedado dormido después de esa situación un tanto… Extraña… Pero era inevitable, estaba muy cansado, ya habían sido varios días desde que estaba aqui…. Y no hemos dormido lo suficiente, nos dedicamos a jugar mucho…. Ohhhh… ¡Ahora no se como verlo a los ojos sin recordar ese momento tan embarazoso!_

**_-Flash Back-_**

_- vRISKA?_

_- No HaBlEs tAn fUeRtE cAbRoNaZo_

_- ohh… okay }:(_

_¿Que podía estar haciendo ella aquí? Ni siquiera sabía que conocía la localización de la colmena de Gamz- No… Tuvo que haber sido en uno de sus viajes de juegos de rol… Tengo algo de miedo al verla…_

_- qUiErEs HaBlAr CoN eLlA hIjO dE pErRa?_

_- uhhh…. no creo que sea buena idea - Le abrace con fuerza, me estaba cayendo de la pila de bocinas - si hablo con ella ahora no creo que arreglemos nada… además le tengo un poco de miedo ahora_

_- jEjEjE_

_- }:) - Creo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era tomárnoslo con gracia… Gamzee también le tenía algo de miedo a Vriska, aunque no me lo dijera, se le notaba - sERIA IDEAL BUSCAR UNA FORMA DE QUE… uHHH… sE MARCHARA…. pERO ES MUY TERCA, nO SACAREMOS NADA HABLANDO CON ELLA }:(_

_- eNtOnCeS tEnDrEmOs qUe eNcAbRoNaRlA, bAjA eL VoLuMeN bRo…_

_- okay…_

_- sI Se ReVuElVe sOlA La CaZuElA tAL vEz Se dE La MeDiA vUIeLtA dIrEcTo A Su CaSa…_

_- eso no es muy difícil de hacer pero… uhh… ¿tu crees que funcione para que se vaya?_

_- OHh hErMaNo no mE pReGuNtEs aLgO aSi… No Lo Se… PeRo Lo PuEdO iNTeNTaR, sOlo sIguEmE eL jUeGo, ¿Si HiJo DE pERrA? :oD_

_- uhh.. okay }:O_

_No entendí muy bien que quería hacer… Pero comenzó a darme leves besos entre mi oreja y mi cuello, me daba algo de cosquillas… Y me avergonzaba bastante…. Pero tal vez tenia razón y con eso se podía ir… Así que tenía que seguirle el juego… No quería ver a Vriska… Después de un momento parecía como si estuviera hablando por lo bajo… Moviendo los labios mientras miraba fijamente hacia un punto… ¿Qué estará haciendo? De pronto… Me miró fijamente y me recostó sobre las bocinas... No me esperaba estar en una situación así… Por lo que no supe cómo reaccionar… Me miraba… De una forma muy extraña… Me hacía sentir algo incómodo, pero no de mala forma… Era muy extraño explicarlo_

_- g-gAM?_

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

_Uhh…. Menos mal estaba durmiendo en la orilla de la pila, cuando voltee a verlo pude notar que en su ropa se encontraba algo de babas… Pero… ¿Por qué? Desde que he llegado no las ha ingerido… Ahora que lo pensaba… El Gamzee con el que estuve 3 días, hablaba con más elocuencia y parecía más lúcido que con el que hablaba en trollian… Lo había notado en muy poco tiempo, pero suponía que era porque lo tenía al frente para conversar…. ¿Y si la razón fuera porque conmigo cerca no se comía los pies de slime? Lo poco que converse con Karkat me hizo entender que Gamzee tenía una fuerte dependencia por eso… Pero desde que estaba aquí no parecía que lo necesitara… Tal vez… Fue por lo de anoche… Me dio una fuerte punzaba en el pecho por pensar en eso… Bueno… De todas formas será mejor que me vaya de su colmena… He pasado mucho tiempo aquí…. Y comienzo a preocuparme por Tinkerbull…_

_- uHh…._

_- gAM? - ¿Se estaba despertando? Cuando abrió los ojos tenía la esclerótica anaranjada más de lo habitual… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo comiendo de esa baba? -_

_- hOnK :o) - Me sonrió y se trató de incorporar, pero parecía algo perdido -_

_- gAM ESTÁS BIEN? }:(_

_-uHh?_

_- bUENO.. eSTAS TAMBALEANDO MUCHO… eS POR EL SLIME?_

_- OhH cAbRoNaZo No tEnGo IdeA, tAl Vez seA PoR El PiE… o No…. ¿A QuIeN Le iMPoRtA? :o) Es uN jOdIdO mIlAgRo QuE tE HaYaS dAdO uN pUtIsImO sUeÑeCiTo En Mi PilA SiN mI bRo_

_-nO DORMI TAN BIEN COMO LAS OTRAS VECES PERO…. tAMPOCO ERAN TAN INCOMODAS COMO PENSABA - Le sonreí -_

_- vEs HeRmAnO, tIeNeS qUe CoNfIaR mAS En Mi De VeZ En CuAnDo, HoNk HoNk_

_- jEJE…_

_No era…. Tan elocuente como los otros días... Y parecía que le costaba mantenerse de pie en un lugar fijo… Hay cosas de él que creo que jamás entenderé… Por ejemplo… Si tan obsesionado estaba con las babas, ¿no se habría mostrado ansioso los últimos 3 días? Además… Por lo de anoche… Pensaba que podía hablar con el… Tal vez solo lo está evitando… Tal vez solo aun no es el momento para conversar sobre aquello… Supongo que es lo mejor._

**-Más tarde esa misma noche -**

_- ¿vAs a VoLvEr cAbRoNaZo? :o(_

_- sI… yA HE PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO JUGANDO CONTIGO… nO QUIERO DECIR QUE NO QUIERA SEGUIR EN TU COLMENA, pERO DEBO REGRESAR A LA MIA }:(_

_- oHhH… jOdEr HeRmAnO mE PoNe TrIsTe eScUcHaR eSo_

_- lO SIENTO…_

_- nAh nO Te DiScUlPeS HiJo De PErRa, No pUeDeS eStAr JUgAnDo ToDoS lOs dIaS… pErO tE IrE a dEjAr :o) eSe cAmInO eS JoDiDaMeNtE pEliGrOsO, y nO pUeDO dEjaR A MI PUtISImO hErMaNo CaMinAr aHi CoN tOdOs EsOs CaBrOnAzOs QuE DaN pUtO mIeDo_

_- jEJEJE }:)_

_Demoramos bastante…. Ya que como dijo Gamzee… Tuvimos problemas en evadir a los sangre-azules… No solo Vriska es hostil frente a las demás castas. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue a abrazar a Tinkerbull… No lo veía desde hace mucho y lo extrañaba muchísimo… Gam me ayudo a darles comida a mis amigos de los cuales salían a cazar cuando se me olvidaba alimentarlos… Él no se quedó más de lo necesario… Aún estaba algo aturdido por la las babas, pero notaba que creaba cierta distancia entre nosotros…. O tal vez estaré pensando demasiado... De todas formas no esperaba que se relajara… Extrañamente se pone ansioso cuando no está cerca de su colmena, alegando que su vieja cabra puede regresar en cualquier momento… Como sea… Él se fue tan pronto se escondió el sol… Dándome su característica sonrisa y un bocinazo en mi rostro como broma._

* * *

Creo que me demoré en actualizar ahora... pero es que se me habia olvidado que estaba escribiendo jeje... Lo siento xd de todas formas la proxima actualizacion es la ultima asi que no tendrán que esperar tanto ;3 tal vez la suba dentro de la semana~~ Eso... Gracias por sus comentarios 3


	5. ¿Tu respuesta?

_AT: uHHH…._

_AG: ¿Sólo vas a decir eso 8 qué? Sa8es Tavros? Eres el tipo de persona del cual menos me gustaría ha8lar en todo el espacio parad8jico, pero siempre me termino relacionando contigo más de lo que espera8a, sa8es cuan frustrante es eso Tav? Lo sa8es!?_

_AT: eNTONCES NO LO HAGAS, nINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUIERE TENER ALGUN TIEMPO DE CONVERSACION CON EL OTRO, pOR QUÉ ME SIGUES HABLANDO? }:(_

_AG: No lo sé! Y es frustranteeeeeeee! Por eso tú tienes la culpa, tú y nadie más que tú, acéptalo Tav! Pídeme disculpas por todo el mal rato que me has hecho pasar ::::(_

_AT: uHH…. lO SIENTO?_

_AG: Ahhrgggggggg!_

_AT: pOR QUÉ SIGUES ENFADADA? D:{_

_AG: por qué ni siquiera sa8es por qué me pediste disculpas! Ni siquiera sa8es lo que significa estar enfadado!_

_AT: sI LO SÉ_

_AG: No lo sa8es!_

_AT: qUE SI LO SÉ_

_AG: No!, No lo sa8es!_

_AT: qUE SI_

_AG: Que no y punto!_

_AT: …uHH…_

_AG: Tal vez de8ería 8loquearte…. Pero aun así podría des8loquearte y esto no tendría sentido…_

_AT: eHH…. pUEDO HACERLO YO, dE TODAS FORMAS DESPUES DE ESTA CONVERSACION LO IBA A HACER…._

_AG: ::::O_

_AT: nI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA HABLAR CONMIGO }:(_

_AG: Y tú? ::::?_

_AT: yO?_

_AG: Qué sientes por mi Tav? Si me l8 dices tal vez pueda perdonar toda la palurdez que tienes, aunque no creo que exista esa pala8ra, pero ya qué…._

_AT: uHHH…._

_AG: Y 8ien? ::::?_

_AT: eS MUY DIFICIL DECIRLO CUANDO ME LO PREGUNTAS TAN DE REPENTE }:(_

_AG: Santo cielo no te estoy preguntando algo que requiera de much8 analisis!_

_AT: bUENO…. sUPONGO…. qUE ME AGRADAS? aUNQUE NO TANTO COMO LOS DEMAS… sUPONGO…._

_AG: Mas que Gam?_

_AT: uH?_

_AG: Nada, olvídalo… Supongo_

**_ArachnidsGrip [AG] bloqueo a AdiosToreador _**

_AT: }:(_

**_AdiosToreador bloqueo a ArachnidsGrip [AG]_**

_…. ¿¡Que siento por Vriska!? Uhh…. Esa pregunta me quedo rondando en la cabeza… Realmente no sé cómo responder a algo así…. Veamos… Ella es bastante cruel y desagradable conmigo…. Así que lo más normal sería odiarla… Supongo…. Pero no la odio, no creo que odie a ninguno de mis amigos por muy crueles que sean…. ¿Será algún tipo de don? Jeje…. No sé qué pensar respecto a eso… Tal vez…. Si me pongo a pensar en todos… Encuentre la respuesta… Es más fácil, como buscar una idea general y después profundizar…. Veamos… Tinkerbull es mi lusus guardián y mi amiga… La quiero mucho… Con Aradia hace mucho tiempo que no hablo, pero supongo que también la quería… Después del accidente perdió contacto con la gran mayoría, por no decir todos… Aunque últimamente ha estado algo inquieta recitando frases apocalípticas…. Nepeta y Terezi son amigas que aprecio un montón… Y no hablo mucho con Kanaya, Feferi o Equius… Y Eridan me pone incomodo… Creo que no he hablado más allá de una o dos frases con Sollux… Y Karkat... Bueno es Karkat… Gamzee… Vriska me pregunto sobre el tan de repente que no supe cómo reaccionar… Eso la hizo enojar bastante… Pero no entiendo por qué…. Tal vez se sentirá… ¿Celosa? Como si eso fuera posible… Tal vez solo lo uso de ejemplo… ¿Que siento por Gamzee? Él es… Mi amigo… Siempre me ayuda en todo…. Jamás lo he visto bostezar o molestarse conmigo… Aun cuando yo le hablo de cosas que para el tal vez no tengan ninguna importancia… Es muy amable conmigo…. Demasiado…. Creo que la última vez lo lastime bastante con lo que le pedí… Tal vez ahora me odie un poco jeje… Ohh… Por pensar eso… Otra vez este color desagradable se mostró en mis mejillas, humedeciéndolas… Por qué…. ¿Tengo que ser tan débil por este tipo de cosas? Me encogí sobre la silla de ruedas para esconder mi rostro, junto con mis lágrimas…. No me había puesto a pensar en eso…. ¿Cuál era el límite establecido para depender de un amigo? Bueno… Amigo para mí… Espero no haber dañado mucho el corazón de Gam... Si aún no estoy mentalmente preparado para negar o responder a los sentimientos de la persona que más quiero de todos… ¿Cómo me pides responderte algo así a ti? Esto es injusto…. Si fuera tan decidido como Vriska… O directo como Gamzee… Estas cosas no me molestarían…. Tal vez en algún momento lo pueda hacer…. Solo es cosa de tiempo… Cosa que ellos tienen de sobra al menos._

* * *

_AG: Gaaaaaaaamzeeeeeeee_

_TC: uH oH_

_AG: Por qué ese uh oh? Acaso no quieres ha8lar conmigo? ::::O_

_TC: nO eS eSo… Es SoLo QuE No mE lO eSpErAbA CaBrOnAzA_

_AG: Ohh… Es cierto, es la primera vez que ha8lo contigo, como es posi8le eso?_

_TC: nO lO sE, dE tOdAs FoRmAs es uN JoDiDo MilAgRo QuE mE HaBlEs aHoRa jeje :oP_

_AG: Me gusta los trolls como tu Gam, siempre responden lo que uno les pregunta, sin titu8eos ::::D_

_TC: oHhH_

_AG: Dime que fue lo que paso entre Tav y tu cuando me fui de tu colmena? _

_TC: eStUvIsTe aquí cAbRoNaZa?_

_AG: Te estás 8urlando payaso?_

_TC: nOo, Es qUe… UhH… No Lo ReCuErDo :o(_

_AG: No te hagas el im8ecil Gam, pro8a8lemente notaste nuestra presencia varios metros desde tu colmena… Sa8es? No sé por qué los demás suelen infravalorarte_

_TC: tU cReES? :oO_

_AG: Por supuesto! Tal vez no lo tengas muy asimilado con todo ese veneno que ingieres como imbécil. Pero sigues teniendo una peligrosa sangre morada en tus venas, si yo la tuviera, mis viajes en rol extremo hubiesen sido mucho más salvajes y tiránicos… Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta hubiese sido mucho más poderosa que la misma condescendencia ::::D_

_TC: oH VrIsKa eSo No EsTá BiEn :o(_

_AG: A callar! Déjame soñaaaaaaaar :::::(_

_TC: sI tE hAcE fElIz CaBrOnAzA… hOnK hOnK_

_AG: Ves? A eso me refiero, es 8astante fácil enta8lar una comunicación contigo y eres 8astante sumiso, ahora entiendo como tú y Equius se llevan 8ien_

_TC: HoNk :o) tU mE SiGUeS DaNdO pUtO mIeDo_

_AG: Aww…. De verdad no recuerdas l8 que paso entre Tav y tu después de que me fuera? ::::?_

_TC: oHh… jOdEr No, lO sIeNtO :o( Mi MeNtE No Ha eStAdO MuY lUcIdA uLtImAmEnTe… SoN LoS pIeS SaBeS? EsE MaLvAdO eLiXiR ReVuElVe Mi CaZuElA cOmO dEsQuIsIaDo… sI mE lLeGo A AcOrDaR, tU sErÁs La pRiMeRa En SaBeRlo HiJa De PeRrA ;o)_

_AG: Okay, manten tu pala8ra eh? Ahora me tengo que ir… Una amiga entrara en un estado maniático si no contacto con ella_

_TC: jEjEjE_

**_ArachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de trolear a TerminallyCapricious [TC]_**

_No puedo entrar en su cabeza… No me lo permitió de ninguna forma, ¿será que el payaso se está haciendo el tonto? ¿O de verdad no estará consciente de eso? Como sea… No me importa más el tema, lo dejaré en paz. ¡Terminado completamente! Ahora veamos lo que quiere Kanaya…._

* * *

_- … mE dUeLe La cAzUeLa…._

_No creo que mi putisimo hermano quiera que Vriska se entere de eso… Ohh hombre… No recuerdo mucho de todas formas…. Es como si me hubiese unido al carnaval oscuro y luego golpeado por horas con un putisimo bate para olvidar todo recuerdo de putisimos milagros de mierda… Duele…_

_Recordaba lo esencial…. Una suave sensación en los labios y una esencia impregnada en su ropa… En la colmena… Tavros había estado allí… Pero esos recuerdos están en las memorias más profundas de Gamzee… Tal vez lo recuerde en el momento indicado._

_-Dos semanas después-_

**_TwinArmageddons [TA] te ha enviado el archivo: 2grubco22amiierdo2a_**

_Descargar: __**SI**__ | NO_

* * *

Terminé~~ c: espero que les haya gustado, tal vez cuando tenga un poco mas de seguridad haré uno largooo... Pero sigo distorionando mucho la personalidad del bello Gamzee :c supongo que es cosa de practica -suspira- en fin, muchas gracias por los reviews que dejan


End file.
